What Could've Been
by RabidSonicFan
Summary: As many of you probably know, before "Let It Go" was made, Elsa was originally going to be a villain. What if she still was...? Well, here's my interpretation if that were still the case, with a lemony narrator and a few songs thrown in for good measure... Keep in mind that this is my first time trying out prose... So, yeah. Have fun with that.
1. We Know Better

**Chapter 1: We Know Better**

Our story begins in the Kingdom of Arendelle, ruled by two kind monarchs: King Agdar and Queen Idun. One day, the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, named Elsa; who they soon found out was mysteriously born with the powers of ice and snow. No one was quite sure why, not even this awesome [and humble] narrator! Later that day, [after a bit of research in his library] the concerned King decided to beseech the trolls for guidance; about a half hour trip. As he packed for his journey; with diligence and grace, he requested for one of his servants…

"**_LEWIS!_**_"_

… And by "diligence and grace", I meant he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, sir…!" Squeaked a high-pitched voice; footsteps echoing through the hall as he runs towards the room, "I'm coming, sir!"

Agdar smiles as a thin, teenaged man (dressed in the formal "Penguin Suit" attire) slides into the room; though he's maintaining good posture, he's shaking from nervousness, sweat constantly dripping down his acne-ridden face.

"Lewis, you know you don't have to call me 'sir'…"

"Yes, si—I mean your majesty."

Agdar chuckles, putting his hand on Lewis' shoulder, "We're family; you don't have to be so nervous around me."

_Thank god. _Lewis sighs with relief, slumping over a little as he loosens the collar of his suit. "Yes, Uncle Agdar…"

Suddenly, Agdar's face becomes sterner. "I have an important job for you today, Lewis…"

Lewis glances around; could he be talking about some _other _Lewis…? Surely, he was mistaken! Nevertheless, he had quickly exhausted all possibilities, finally having to work up the nerve to make eye contact with his uncle. "_Really…?_"

"Yes, really; I'm taking a small trip and I'm appointing you as regent until my return."

"Oh, sure; but, uh… Remind me what a regent is again…!"

"_Well…!" _the King grunts, hauling a satchel over his shoulder as he leaves the room, "A regent is a head of state who takes temporary charge over the monarchy…!"

"Oh, okay…!" Lewis exclaims, "Bye!" He waves his uncle off, whistling innocently as he starts to jauntily walk toward the opposite end of the hall, "Wait a minute… _TEMPORARY CHARGE OVER THE MONARCHY…?! _Does… Does that mean, I'll be, like… a king and stuff…?! Surely, you can't be serious!"

"It'll only be for an hour or two at most!" the king yelled back, "I trust that you can handle this sort of responsibility for that long…?"

"Y-Yes, sir…!"

"And make sure to take care of my girls…!"

Lewis salutes, taking a confident stance. "It won't be any problem…!" He watches as Agdar nods, walking away. "... I hope...!"

It was a rainy night; the King draped a hood over his head as he rode in his carriage. Unfortunately, that dastardly force known as "wind" kicked in as well, knocking his hood off every two minutes or so. After maybe the tenth time, he just gave up on the matter altogether. As the rain started to clear, he finally reached the land of the trolls. Sighing with relief, he pets his horses, stepping off of the carriage as he walked over toward a pile of rocks.

"Excuse me…!" Agdar said, "This is the King of Arendelle…! I'd like to see Grandmaster Pabbie!"

* * *

Lewis is in the monarchs' bedroom; nervously rocking back and forth on a chair near the bed where Queen Idun and baby Elsa lied.

"Would you like to hold her…?" Idun asked, looking up at him.

"Who…? _Me…?"_ A servant walks over, delicately handing her over to Lewis. "Well, I… I don't—"

"Be gentle."

"O-Okay…" He looks down at Elsa. "Um… Hi…!" She looks back up at him, with curiosity.

"I'm your Cousin Louie and, uh… You may not know it yet, but, uh… You're going to be the queen someday…! Isn't _that_ great…? Or it should be anyway; I mean, it's better than _my _job…! Not-" Interrupting his longwinded dialogue, she yawns, hugging him, sparking something that you don't usually see in Lewis: a _smile._

"Not that you'd… _know_…"

Suddenly, Agdar walks into the room. "How's the baby…?"

"Sleeping," Lewis answered, "You wanna hold her…? She's getting kinda heavy—I mean, uh… Something that doesn't imply she's overweight. Yeah…! _That's_ it…!"

With a nervous chuckle, he hands her over to the King. Then, Agdar bends over, handing her over to Grand Pabbie, the leader of the Trolls.

"So," Pabbie whispered, "You say she was _born _with these powers…?"

"Um, excuse me…" Lewis interjected, "Powers…? _What _powers…? I haven't seen any—"

Elsa turns her head away as she softly sneezes, freezing over a part of Lewis' boot.

"Uh… Never mind…!"

"_Yes,_" Agdar finally answered, "She _was…_"

"I see… "

"Has this never happened before…?"

Pabbie shakes his head. "No… Magical beings certainly aren't uncommon…" He snaps his finger, having a small magic spark come from it. "But… I've never seen a _human_ with magic before; she is… _unique…" _He smiles, gently stroking Elsa's hair, "But as you know, humans have a tendency to fear what is different from them… I can't control what you do, but I'd recommend not revealing her powers outside of these walls, until you feel that the time is right… whenever that may be." Pabbie hands her back to Agdar.

"Thank you…" Agdar says, holding out his hand.

Though not completely familiar with the custom, Pabbie accepts the handshake. "It's an honor…" He then let go of his hand, walking out of the room. "Call me again, if you ever need my guidance… And I hope you never do…"

_**Five Years Later...**_

The parents are out; which means Lewis is the regent yet again…! Though by now, "Regent" means little more than "Glorified Babysitter"; his main job being the caretaker of the royal children… Yes, _children;_ just two years ago, Elsa got a baby sister named Anna. Although she doesn't have powers, she seems to be just as rambunctious as Elsa (if not _more_). Good thing he loves those two little scamps, or else he would've strangled them _years_ ago. However, as he walked through the hall, things seemed to be awfully quiet today… a bit _too _awfully quiet… today. It turns out that his suspicions weren't unfounded, as he soon heard high-pitched giggling from across the hall.

"Oh, boy…" He muttered to himself, power-walking through the hall, "_What are you girls up to this time?!_"

"_Nothing, Cousin Louie…!_" Elsa yelled back.

"_Did you turn the kitchen into an ice rink again?!_"

"_No, Cousin Louie…!_"

He walks over to the kitchen door, trying to pull it open. "This door is frozen shut, isn't it…?"

"Have you tried twisting the knob…?"

"Why, no I-" Lewis twists the knob as he pulls, instantly making it snap off, "Haven't…"

He sighs as he hears both of the girls laughing from the other side of the door.

"You know I'm blaming _both_ of you for this whenever your parents get back, right…?"

"_YOU ARE?!_" Anna screams from the other side of the door, "_OW…!_ I mean, um… Yeah! Of _course_ you are; see if _we_ care…! How was that?"

"_Pfft…_" Elsa scoffed, with a sardonic grin on her face, "Better than the time you screamed and hid in the pantry for five hours!"

"How was _I _supposed to know I'd end up causing a peanut butter shortage…?" Anna muttered to herself, skating across the floor, "So, uh… How come _you've_ got all the freezy powers and stuff and I, uh… well… don't…?" Anna asks a bit sheepishly.

"Beats me," Elsa shrugged, "I guess not everyone can be as _cool _as me, huh…?"

Anna giggles. "_Nope! _That's what makes you _special...!_"

"_Alright…!_" Lewis exclaimed, "On the count of _three…_ I am going to break the door down!"

"_Really…?_" Elsa asked, with a bemused grin.

"_Yeah…!_" Lewis answered, "I-_I'll do it!_"

"Yeah…? And who's gonna pay for the door?"

"I… Didn't think about that… _But here it comes anyway! YAH…!_" Lewis kicks the door, not really getting any sort of result. "Hm…" He briefly ponders to himself, before finally coming up with an idea… "_YOWWWWWW…! MY FOOT…!"_

"Is he okay…?" Anna asked.

"He's fine," Elsa answered, "He's probably just being overdramatic…"

"_I BROKE THREE OF MY TOES…!_"

"Think we should check on 'im...?"

"Well-"

"_I'LL PROBABLY HAVE TO GET IT AMPUTATED…!_"

"… Yeah, let's check on 'im."

Elsa summons a gust of wind to slam the door open.

"_AHA…!_" Lewis exclaimed, rushing over to grab them, "I've got you NOWWWWWWW…!" He slips on the ice in the kitchen, falling right on his back.

Elsa bends down, chuckling. "Nice try, Lewis…" She waves at him, running off.

"Sorry, Louie…" Anna whispers, running after her sister, "_ELSA, WAIT UP!_"

"I'm never having kids…" Lewis muttered.


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman

**Chapter 2: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

After "important royal business"… or "going out to eat for a few hours" (hey, even palace food can get tiring after awhile), the King and Queen are finally back home; little did they know about the horror that they would soon witness...

"_Oh…!_" Lewis exclaims, racing down the stairs as soon as they arrive, "Y-You're _back…!_ Oh, how _wonderful_…!"

Agdar raises his eyebrow. "What's going on, Lewis…?"

"Nothing, sir, absolutely _nothing_; everything's in tip-top shape, you can go _right_ to bed; absolutely _nothing _to worry about whatsoever!"

"… I still wanna check upstairs."

Lewis gives an audible cartoony "_GULP",_ stepping to the side, "Y-Yes, your majesty…"

As Idun follows Agdar up the stairs, Lewis quickly jumps on the chance to cower behind her.

* * *

"_You can't keep doing stuff like this!_" Agdar yelled.

"Yes, sir…" Elsa said in response.

"_Don't you understand that you're going to be the queen someday?!_"

"Yeah…?! Well… what if I don't _want_ to be the queen someday?! Have you ever thought about _that?!_"

"That's not _your _decision to make!"

"Am I going to be the first queen who can't make any of her own decisions?! Because that's what it's looking like around here!"

"Elsa…" Agdar sighs, calming down. "I don't let you make any decisions because you're not _mature_ enough yet…"

"I'm mature!"

"You're eight years old…"

"_So...?_"

"If you keep on flaunting these powers, eventually someone on the outside is going to find out...!"

"You don't know how they're going to react; they could _love _my powers!"

"You're right; I _don't_ know how they're going to react… you or the people around you could get _hurt…_"

"Yeah," Lewis said, "Like my _back_, for example…!"

Agdar glares over at Lewis.

"Uh… sorry…" He jumps back to his cowering position, glancing around the corner.

"… And until you realize that, you're going to stay in your room."

"B-But… You can't _do_ that!"

"Yes I can, I'm the king… and your father, at that. Now, _march!_"

"_HMPH…!_"

Elsa pouts, marching up the stairs to her room, where she slams the door shut.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" the queen asks, as she walks over to her husband.

"She'll be fine; we were all kids once… One of these days, I think she'll understand…"

"_I DON'T UNDERSTAND!_" Elsa yells, throwing a snowball at the door, "Why would I _ever_ hurt anyone with my powers…? It's not like I can't control it! It's just… I mean… _UGH…!_" Elsa falls down on her pillow, "I _hate_ grown-ups…"

* * *

Elsa now peacefully lays on her bed, fast asleep… But surely this can't last for long! And as this narrator's amazing foresight predicted, none other than little Anna is in the room, all-too-ready to disturb her sister's peaceful rest.

"_Pssst… Elsa!_"

No response. Undeterred, Anna crawled onto the bed, leaning right in front of Elsa's ear.

"_Pssst… Elsa!_"

"Anna, you know you're not supposed to be in here, right…?" Elsa asked, yawning as she stretched her arms and sat up in her bed.

"Yeah, I know, but… well…"

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?!"

"I don't know…!"

"Please…?"

Elsa glances at a portrait of her with her dad, glaring at it a little.

"Well… When you put it _that _way, I guess we have to!" Elsa says, as she sneaks out of the room.

"_YAY…!_"

"Just… Be a little more quiet, alright?"

"Oh, sorry…" Anna whispers, as she follows her big sis down the stairs and to the main hallway, "Are you gonna use your magic?!"

"Well, what did you think we were gonna do, go outside and play in the actual snow?"

"Um…"

"I was joking, you goof."

"Oh… _OH…!_ You were _JOKING…!_" Anna realizes, bursting out into laughter.

"_SHHHHHH…!_"

"Oh, sorry…"

Elsa rolls her eyes [somewhat] from amusement as she focuses her attention on her powers, letting ice and snow spread throughout the hall.

"Wow…!" Anna said, "It's _amazing!_"

"You've seen it before, Anna!"

"I know, but you're my big sister! To me, you're _always _amazing!"

Though somewhat corny, Elsa smiles, still appreciating the sentiment.

"Well… Do you still wanna build that snowman?"

"_DO I?!_"

"Well; let's get started, kiddo!"

To show off, Elsa makes a fairly big snowball (with legs, to boot) to start off with. Piling a few more snowballs onto it, making the head and torso, as well as finding the essentials for the arms, mouth, eyes, and even a bit of hair! After at least five minutes of hard work, the two sisters stand near it, proud of their creation.

"What's your name, Mr. Snowman…?" Anna asked, leaning in front of it.

"I'm Olaf…!" Elsa said in a goofy voice, waving the arms around, "… And I like warm hugs!"

"I love you, Olaf!" Anna proclaimed, giving him his [apparently] much-desired warm hug.

Elsa chuckles in response until suddenly, a spark ran through her head.

"Hey, Anna!" she said, "Wanna see a neat trick…?"

Using her powers, she created platform under herself that made rise a bit into the air. Whenever she hopped off of a platform she made another one to catch herself. After a few more platforms, she lowered herself back down to the ground.

"Do you wanna try?"

"Yeah, yeah…!"

"Alright, but be careful…!" Elsa warns, as she does the same for Anna this time… _Except…_

"Um… Anna, you're going a bit too fast…!"

"_Again…! Again…!_"

"Anna, _slow down!_"

It quickly got to the point that when Anna leaped off, Elsa wasn't fast enough… and Anna was about to land on a solid sheet of ice.

"**ANNA!**"

Not sure of what to do, Elsa shot her sister in the head with a burst of magic, pushing her into a soft pile of snow.

"_Whew…!_ You had me _worried_ there for a second! I _told_ you to slow down…!"

No response.

"Anna…? Are you okay…?"

Still no response; Elsa walks over to Anna, kneeling beside her.

"A-Anna…?" Elsa said, her voice trembling; the snow starts to get a bit more hectic, slowly forming into a blizzard, "You can wake up now…! It's your big sis, Elsa…! Anna…? Anna…?!"

"Elsa…?" Lewis yawns, walking down the stairs, "Is that you…? What are you doing up so late…? Elsa…?" He looks through the railing, seeing Anna sprawled on the floor in front of her. "Hey, what's wrong with Ann—_Oh no…_"

Elsa finally can't control herself anymore; the snow around them forms into a full blizzard as Elsa bursts into full-on sobbing, violently shaking Anna.

"ANNA, WAKE UP…! **WAKE UP!**"

Lewis rushes up the stairs, and into the King and Queen's bedroom.

"_YOUR MAJESTIES; COME QUICK!_"

"What is it…?" Idun asks, yawning.

"It's the _girls…!_"

Agdar and Idun briefly look at each other before running down the stairs.

"_What's going on…?!_" Agdar screams over the blizzard.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy!" Elsa sputters out, "It's-It's-It's all my fault!"

"What do you mean—_ANNA!_"

They both run over to her; Agdar picks her up, as Idun strokes her hand through her hair.

"Her head is ice cold…" she whispers, "… And there's a white streak in her hair!"

"I was hoping this would never happen…" the King said, sighing, "Get to the horses; we can't waste any time!"

They all go into the stable, using the carriage to ride to some distant part of the kingdom…

* * *

Now we focus our attention on Kristoff, a little boy [around Elsa's age] with blonde hair, accompanied by his pet reindeer. He hacks away at a block of ice with his pick axe, loading small chunks of it into his bag; after a few minutes of this tedious task, he tosses the pick axe into the bag and uses a rope to close it, slinging it over his shoulder.

"_Well…!_" the boy said, "I think I'll call it a night! C'mon, Sven…!"

Sven gives a little yelp as he follows his owner through the frozen fjord; however, some nutballs in a carriage zoomed right past them, nearly running them over.

"_WHOA!_" Kristoff screamed, "They sure are in a hurry! I wonder what they're up to…?" Kristoff asks, grinning mischievously, "Wanna find out…?"

Sven gives him a look of concern.

"Oh, don't be such a big baby! _C'mon!_"

They follow the carriage until it stops at a field populated with rocks… _LOTS_ of rocks… Shortly after, everyone steps out of the carriage, the first one being the king, who's carrying Anna. Not wanting to be spotted, Kristoff and Sven duck down behind a bush.

"So, uh…" Kristoff whispers, "I wonder what the deal is with all of these rocks…?"

"I need to see Grandmaster Pabbie!" the King exclaims, as the rocks almost immediately reveal themselves to be trolls.

"Oh," Kristoff says, "They're trolls. Of course; well, I guess that's not _completely_ freaky…!"

"Who you callin' freaky?!" asks a female troll (Bulda), looming right over them.

"Uh…!"

"Oh; I'm just messing with you, silly!" Bulda exclaims, "Now quiet down, so we can see the show!"

Pabbie coughs as he edges his way over to the king.

"Why, your majesty," Pabby said, curiously, "What's the occasion…?"

"It's my daughter…" Agdar responded gloomily, showing him her white streak of hair.

"Give her to me," Pabbie said sternly, as Agdar leaned down and gently put her into his arms.

"Is there anything you can do?!" Idun asks, putting her arm around her husband.

"Why, certainly," Pabbie says, putting his hand over Anna's forehead, "You're lucky it was only the head; if it were her _heart…_"

He closes his eyes, concentrating, as his hand starts to glow in a bright green color.

"What are you doing…?" Elsa asks, walking over to Pabbie.

"I'm removing all traces of magic… Even _memories_ of magic..."

"B-But… _Why…?_"

"For her own safety…"

"I don't understand..."

Pabbie sighs; he opens his eyes, putting his free hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Can we speak in private…?" The King and Queen nod, stepping a fair distance away. "Your powers are a beautiful thing, Elsa; you know that; I think we _all _knew that the day you were _born…!_ But… they can also be _dangerous_… I'm not sure if Anna can survive another accident like this…!"

"I… I didn't _mean_ to…!"

"I know… But promise me, Elsa, whatever you do, don't give into fear; because if you're not careful… it will _destroy_ you… Do you promise…?"

"I… I promise…"

"Good…" Pabbie walks over to Idun, letting her hold Anna again.

"What should we do now…?" Agdar asks.

"I… don't know…" Pabbie sighs, "Just… Do what you think is right…"

"Okay," Agdar responds gloomily, "I'll try…"

"That's all I can ask of you."

**_Several Weeks Later…_**

Anna looks outside her window, gasping in surprise as she sees snow fall. She skips over to her sister's room, knocking on the door…

"_Do you wanna build a snowman…?_"

"No, Anna…!"

"_C'mon, let's go and play…!_"

"I can't!"

"_I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away…!_"

"LALALALALA, I'M NOT LISTENING…!"

"_We used to be best buddies, but now we're not! I wish you would tell me why…! Do you wanna build a snowman…?_"

Elsa opens the door, glaring at her.

"Go away, Anna."

"_Okay, bye…_"

Anna walks away despondently; once she got far enough away, Elsa closed her door, trying desperately not to cry as she walks back over to her desk.

**_Several Years Later…_**

"Once I finish my lessons, can I go outside for once? _Please…?_" Elsa begged.

"I'm sorry," Agdar said, "But being the next heir, you need to learn how to be a queen… and besides, you know the rules!"

Elsa sighs. "Conceal, don't feel." She muttered in disdain, looking at Anna play outside the window, "But I can't hide in here forever; _IT ISN'T FAIR! _Not to me _or_ Anna; she deserves to _know!_"

"Don't you think I _know _that?!" Agdar sighs, "We don't have a choice…"

"_WE_ don't have a choice?! _WE…?! Why_ don't we have a choice, dad?! Can't you see this is just making everyone _miserable_?! This doesn't solve _anything!_"

Agdar turns around, walking out of the room. "Just… Stay inside."

"Yes, sir," Elsa responds bitterly, "I can see I'm not the _only_ one with a frozen heart around here!"

* * *

"_Do you wanna build a snowman…?_" Anna sings again, "_Or ride our bikes around the halls…?_"

As Elsa walks through the hall she ducks down; peeking at Anna through the railing after she crashes her bike down the stairs.

"_I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_ _It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by…! TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK…!_"

Elsa starts to run down the stairs before she's stopped by a firm grasp on her shoulder; she turns around to see her dad shaking his head no. She sighs, getting one last glance at Anna before she walks back up the stairs.

"Princess Anna…!" Lewis screamed, running over to her, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah…" Anna muttered, "I'm _fine…_"

"You, um… Don't _sound _fine…!"

Anna lowers her head down, staring at the floor. "Do they hate me…?"

"Does… _Who _hate you…?"

"My parents, my sister…" Anna looks up, her eyes swelled up with tears, "Do they _hate_ me…?"

Poor Lewis starts to tear up himself. "N-No, Anna… Of course they don't; why would you ever think that…?"

"They've been ignoring me for _years_, no matter what I've tried… I don't think they love me anymore…"

"Well… You see, Anna… Love is…" Lewis sputters, starting to choke up, "When you love someone… You'll do _anything _for them… Even if it's not the _wisest_ choice you could've made… Your family cares about you, Anna…" He says, tightly hugging her, "Even if you don't _know_ it…"

**_Several MORE Years Later…_**

"Elsa…" Idun said, "We're going to be gone for a few weeks…"

Elsa turns around, mouthing "_YES!_"

"Now, this doesn't change anything," Agdar said, "You still have to do your lessons, okay…?"

"Okay," Elsa sighed.

They both give Elsa a hug, which she returns.

"You know we both love you, right…?"

"Yeah, I know… Love you too."

Her parents wave as they leave the room; Elsa sighs, slamming the door.

They then say their goodbyes for Anna as well, before finally leaving the castle.

"What do you _think…?_" Idun asked.

"About what…?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Agdar chuckles, "Elsa seems to have been controlling her powers very well for the past few years… I think it'd only be fair to give her some more leeway when we get back."

"That's what I was thinking too…" Idun smiles.

* * *

Lewis paces back and forth through the grand hall, drenched in sweat. "Where _are_ they…?" He asks himself, "Th-they were supposed to be back over a _week_ ago…!"

"Sir Lewis…!" One of the servants said, walking into the room, "Our search party has returned…!"

"And…?"

"They found _this…_" He says, giving him the queen's tiara, "Amidst… the ship's _wreckage_…"

"O-Oh _god…!_"

"Do you want me to-"

"No…" Lewis said, solemnly, "_I'll_ do it…"

He walks over towards Anna's room; trembling before he starts to knock on the door, "Princess Anna…!"

"What is it…?" She asked, eagerly opening the door, "Are my parents back…?"

Given how she's right across the hall, Elsa happens to hear this, leaning against the door out of curiosity.

Lewis, however, simply shakes his head, giving Anna the tiara. "No... _NO!_" Anna starts to sob, hugging Lewis out of reflex. "They _can't_ be dead!"

"_No…_" Elsa whispers, slumping against the door.

"It's okay…" Lewis says, "I'm here for you…"

Anna looks over at Elsa's door; sighing, she lets go of Lewis, "_Please, I know you're in there…!_" Anna sings, walking up to Elsa's room, "_People are asking where you've been…!_" she leans up against the door, "_They say '__have courage' and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in…! We only have each other; it's just you and me! What are we gonna do…?_" Anna despondently slumps down, "_Do you wanna build a snowman…?_"

"_Yes, I do…_" Elsa whispers.


	3. Conceal, Don't Feel

**Chapter 3: Conceal, Don't Feel**

As usual, Elsa stands in her room all by her lonesome. However this time, she's all prettied up; for today, she will finally be crowned queen. Yet still, she has a somber face as she stares out the window.

"Your majesty…?" Lewis says, entering the room, "It's almost time!"

Elsa takes a deep breath. "What do you think…?" She asks, turning around.

"I think… That if your parents were still with us... They'd be just as proud of you as _I_ am."

For a brief second, there was a smile on Elsa's face. "Lewis...?"

Lewis looks at her expectantly.

"Open the gates."

"Yes, your majesty…" He bows, turning around, "Are you sure you're _ready_ for this...?"

After waiting about ten seconds for an answer, he sighs exiting the room.

**_Eventually, in Anna's Room…_**

Anna is still on her bed, taking a trip through [the metaphorical] dreamland, until someone knocks on her door.

"Princess Anna…?"

"Huh…?" Anna muttered groggily, wiping drool off of her mouth, "W-What…? Who is it?"

"It's, um… It's me, Anna… Lewis, that is, not, uh, Anna... Let me start this over; it's me, Lewis."

"Well, that's great, "Me, Lewis"," she mutters, pulling a pillow over her head, "But what do you want?! I'm sleepin' here!"

"It's, um... It's your sister's coronation day…?"

"Corowatzitz?"

"She's being crowned as queen."

"Oh… OH! Well, why didn't you just tell me that…?"

"Believe me, I tried; I really did… Now hurry up, you're going to be on the stage in twenty minutes!"

"OHGOSHOHGOSHOHGOSH"

She quickly tidies herself up and gets into her dress before rushing out of the room.

"I can't believe it...!" Anna exclaims, strolling out into town, "I-I feel so good that I can _SING...! __FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FORE-_"

However, right as our favorite princess begins to belt out a tune, she's interrupted by a nearby scuffle.

"_FOURTY BUCKS FOR_ CARROTS?!" Screamed a handsome man with blonde hair,_ "_This is highway robbery!"

"I am sorry," the shop keep said, smiling, "Supplies have been being awfully scarce this year, ya...?"

"Yeah", the man said, looking over at a small stack of ice in a nearby stand, "_Right..._ C'mon, Sven..." He said, walking off with his reindeer, "Let's find another stand."

"You won't have to...!" Anna said, tossing him the stack of carrots.

"And on vat authority...?" the shopkeep asked.

"_Royal_ authority...!" Anna smiles, showing off her royal pendant, "Good day...!" She walks off, whistling.

"_Who was that...?!_"

"I don't know, Sven..." Kristoff answered [to his own goofy voice], "But she seems _familiar_...!" He grins, watching her as she walks off into the distance.

* * *

Anna is at the altar behind a closed curtain, nervously pacing back-and-forth.

"What's taking her so long…?" Anna thinks to herself, "This is _her_ coronation…!"

Suddenly, she hears an awkward cough from behind as Elsa scooches in right next to her. After a few minutes, Anna finally decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hi…"

"Um… Hi…" Elsa says, meekly waving as she nervously darts her eyes around.

"How are… How are things going…?"

Elsa sighs. "I… I wanna tell you somethi-"

"Queen Elsa…?" one of the servants (who for convenience, I'm referring to as Kai) interjected, "It is time."

Elsa grabs Anna's hand as they both walk through the curtain together.

"People of Arendelle…!" Kai exclaimed, "I present to you… PRINCESS ANNA AND QUEEN ELSA!

The crowd cheers uproariously as the sisters bow in unison; Elsa having a tiara placed on her head.

"And to complete the royal ceremony, she will now hold the royal scepter…!"

Elsa is about to reach for the scepter, until…

"Your majesty…" Kai whispers, "The gloves…"

She reluctantly takes off her gloves and places them on the pillow before grabbing the scepter; standing tall and [feigning] proud in front of the audience. She sweats from the pressure, causing her scepter to slightly ice over (though not enough to be noticeable to anyone else). In a panic, she hurriedly gives her servants the scepter and puts her gloves back on.

"And now that the ceremony is over…!" Kai exclaims, "_LET'S PARTY!_"

Everyone cheers, running towards the ballroom.

* * *

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier…?" Anna asked.

"I…" Elsa stammers, flashing back to the time when she hit Anna with her magic, "I… I'm not going to make you stay anymore… After the party, you're free to leave."

"You mean… You're _STILL_ going to lock me out…?"

Elsa simply looks away.

"Glad to know that not much has changed." Anna said coldly, storming off in a hurry.

Elsa, sighs, sitting herself on a nearby chair.

"Your majesty; if you're not busy…" Kai says, "I present to you, this little pest—I mean, um… 'The Duke of Weaseltown'."

"It's WESELTON!" the Duke says, flustered; so flustered in fact, that his toupee nearly falls off, making Elsa raise her eyebrow.

"Um… what's your business here?" Elsa asks.

"Well, as you may know, your majesty, supplies have been low as-of-late because of the drought and, um, our two countries have been very close trade partners for at least thirty years…!"

"Right..."

"So, to instill goodwill between our two countries, I'd like to request a dance! M'lady…?"

"Oh, um, I-"

"Great; _I'll_ lead…!"

Elsa rolls her eyes, trying not to groan as the Duke grabs her by the hand, pulling her to the dance floor.

* * *

"I can't believe her…!" Anna says to herself, "Sometimes, she—she just—she makes me so—_UGH…!_"

Suddenly, a plump man pushes his posterior into Anna's general direction, causing her to stumble over; thankfully, a handsome gentleman (whom I'm sure you all love) manages to catch her.

"Are you okay?"

"Wow…! Uh…! Thanks… You're cute—wait what? I mean, um… who are you?"

The gentleman smirks.

"I'm Admiral/Prince Hans Westergaard, of the Southern Isles…! Did I mention I was a Prince?"

"And I'm Princess Anna, of the… social misfits that everyone ignores… So, uh, hi! How are you…?"

"Um, pretty good, right now… But you don't look so great yourself."

"It's-It's just-"

"Let me guess; older sibling…?"

"How'd you know…?"

"Believe me, I can tell stories; I've got _TWELVE_ of 'em."

"Hm… you know what? I think I'd like that."

They hold hands, as they start to walk outside.

**_At the Castle's Balcony…_**

"… So one time, a few of my brothers locked me in the closet! For _THREE DAYS!_ And no one even _noticed_! I had to live entirely off of _canned peaches_…! And then I ran out of peaches, so I had to use prunes… the next few days were _NOT_ pleasant…!"

Anna laughs.

"That's _CRAZY_…!"

"Hey, that's how family is."

"Tell me about it…" Anna said, "I mean, I might as well have been locked in a _closet_; I only have _ONE_ sibling and she's been flat-out ignoring me for 13 years. I mean, I can _KIND OF_ understand it when she was training to be queen, but even when our _parents_ died…"

Anna tears up a bit, causing Hans to glance around awkwardly. "So, um… What _happened_ between you two, anyway?"

"I don't know… we were really close for a few years; practically BFFs! But… when I was around five years old; _SNIP!_ Completely cut me off."

Hans glances around before looking at Anna again. "Well…" Hans says, SENSUALLY, "I don't know why anyone would want to ignore a girl like you…"

Hans stands up, putting his hand on her shoulder, which leads to [you guessed it] ANOTHER MUSICAL NUMBER:

"_Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip…!_" Hans sings, lifting Anna up by her hand, "_And other people watch their step where you'll most likely trip…!_"

Hans causes her to stumble a little, only to swoop in and catch her, just like in the party.

"_Sure, your hair's not perfect…!_" he sings, stroking her hair.

"Well, is anyone's…?"  
"_And there's—what's that on your clothes?_"

"What…?! What is it…?! Is it a stain?!"

"_Yeah, you're kinda talkative… with freckles on your nose!_" he sings, doing the old "make someone look down and flick them on the nose trick".

"_HEY…!_"

"_But you're you…! You're you…! And that's what makes me smile! You're you…! You're you…! So, stay that way awhile!_"

"Aw…!"

Hans puts his finger over Anna's mouth.

"_You don't have to say a thing; I know the way you feel! Your face is like an open book; so honest, true, and real…!_"

"These are compliments, right…?"

"_Other people lie and cheat; one push may come to shove! Your heart doesn't work like that, so you're the girl I love…!_" Hans sings, making a heart symbol with his fingers, "_You're you…! You're you…! That's how I hope you stay! You're you…! You're you…! But anyway, that's all I've got to say…!_"

Anna swoons. "Oh, Hans…!"

Hans smiles. He's got her; hook, line, and sinker.

**_Back at the Ball…_**

Elsa falls back onto her chair from earlier, obviously exhausted.

"I thank you for this dance your majesty," the Duke said, bowing, "It was quite a pleasure…!"

Elsa nods, politely waving him off. As the Duke walks off, she hears Anna giggling; entering the room with Hans.

"Who's this…?" Elsa asks, looking at them nervously.

"This is Hans…!" Anna squealed, "_PRINCE_ Hans…! From the Southern Isles…! And, um…"

"We were thinking…!" Hans said, "_If _we get your blessing, of course…!"

"That we wanna get _married_!"

"Wha—excuse me…?" Elsa asked, perplexed enough to motivate her out of her chair, "You mean you want to marry him after only _half an hour_…?"

"Yeah," Anna swoons, "Isn't he _dreamy_…?"

"_'Dreamy'_ or not," Elsa says, closing her eyes for the impending whine-fest, "I won't let you marry him, Anna."

"What…? Why _not_…?"

Elsa sighs, seeing her sister's hurt face; this is going to be very difficult.

"You can't marry someone you just met, Anna," Elsa says, sternly, "You're 18 years old, Anna; you need to learn to grow up someday." Elsa turns around, walking up the stairs.

"And be pretty, educated, and proper…? Yeah, I _never_ want to learn to grow up," Anna says, harshly, "if it means I'll be _anything _like you…!"

The whole room immediately goes quiet, watching the sisters. Elsa stops; hurt and angry, she grabs the railing, _tight_, with a little bit of frost forming around her hand.

"Anna," Elsa manages to croak out as she turns around, "you don't understand-"

"You're _right_," Anna yells, storming up the stairs, "I _don't_ understand; please, enlighten me!"

Elsa grips the railing even more tightly; the frost turns into solid ice. She tries to get out of the conversation by running up the stairs, only for Anna to grab her by the hand.

"Anna…!" Elsa says, obviously frustrated.

"**DON'T YOU**'_Anna_'**ME**," Anna screams, "I'm not the one who acts like a _coward_; ignoring and shutting out the people who care about her whenever _she's_ the one who has a problem!"

Elsa tries to hold back her tears; her gloves are slowly turning to ice.

"Anna, _please_…!"

"What is your _problem_?! **WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!**"

"_Anna…_" Elsa whispered in a more menacing tone, "**STOP IT!**"

She's finally had enough; a surge of ice and snow [somewhat like a shockwave] erupts from Elsa; making Anna fly all the way back to the floor… where she's conveniently caught by Hans. Again.

"How do you keep on doing that…?" she asks, looking at the glove. She then looks back up at Elsa; her gloveless hand now consists of solid ice… and so does most of the room.

"**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!**" Elsa screams, "**_I _HAD TO GROW UP WHEN I WAS EIGHT YEARS OLD, IN CONSTANT FEAR THAT I WOULD FREEZE EVERYONE; NOT EVEN ABLE TO SPEND ANY TIME WITH MY OWN _SISTER_!**" She stomps on the ground, creating an icy pattern on the floor, "You may not have gotten to spend time with me, but you still were free to roam around more than just a few _rooms_; you've never had any _responsibilities_, **YOU'LL _NEVER_ UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!**"

Heavily breathing out of anger, Elsa turns around and looks down at the people; she calms down as they all appear to be terrified of her… including Anna.

"_No…_" Elsa whispers, "What have I _done_…?"

She runs down the stairs and out of the building, pushing aside anyone who gets in her way.

"**Elsa, _wait_**…!" Anna yells, running after her, as she [unintentionally] freezes the entire kingdom as she runs.

Anna stops a bit short; gripping Elsa's glove tightly as she watches her running across the fjord.

"Can't you at least give me a _chance_…?"


	4. Beware the Frozen Heart

**Chapter 4: Beware the Frozen Heart**

Elsa slowly walks up the north mountain, struggling every step along the way; her coronation dress encumbering and the heavy snow is even more of a hindrance.

{"**_Turn Back…_**"}, says a voice in her head, {"**_They don't understand… Turn back and make them all pay…_**"}

"No," Elsa whispers, "They haven't done anything wrong…"

{"**_Of course they have…_**"} the voice whispers menacingly, {"**_They don't care about you. They've made you repress your true self; your powers, your personality… everything that makes you special. And how do they repay you…? The first time you show off your powers, they call you a FREAK; ran you out of town!_**"}

Elsa flashes back again (to the first chapter, for those of you who are keeping up):

"_How come YOU'VE got the freezy powers and I, uh… well… don't…?"_

"_Beats me; I guess not everyone can be as COOL as me, huh?"_

"_That's what makes you special!"_

"Anna…" Elsa says, tearing up as she clutches her icy hand.

{"**_She's the worst._**"}, the voice says, {"**_She's the cause of all your problems, Elsa; she took away your CHILDHOOD. Don't tell me you're just going to walk away from this!_**"}

"That's _exactly_ what I'm going to do," Elsa responds, "To keep everyone safe…"

{"**_Hmph… Suit yourself; I'll be right in here, whenever you need me… and I know you will._**"}

Elsa takes a deep breath, walking further up the mountain.

"_Don't let them in... Don't let them see… Be the good girl you always have to be…_" she sings, turning around to take one last look at her former kingdom, "_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know… But now they know…!_" she takes off her other glove, letting it fly away in the wind."_Let it go…!_" she sings, absentmindedly shooting ice and snow everywhere, "_Let it go…! Can't hold it back anymore…! Let it go…! Let it go…! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say; let the storm rage on… the cold never bothered me anyway…!_" she runs along, creating a long, icy staircase under her feet, "_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small… and the fear that once controlled me can't get to me at all…!_" she gets to the top of the mountain, "_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limit and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me…! I'm free…!_" she steps on the ground, creating a large icy palace, "_Let it go…! Let it go…! When I'll rise like the break of dawn…!"_she makes a sparkly blue dress and flowing white hair (somehow),"_Let it go…! Let it go…! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand, in the light of day…! Let the storm rage on…! The cold never bothered me anyway._" She slams the door like a badass, pimp-walking into the palace.

"Bravo…!" a soft-spoken voice says behind her, clapping, "Bravo…!"

Elsa looks behind her, seeing a small snowman, resembling the one she and Anna made as children.

"You can… talk…?" Elsa asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Um, yeah…" the snowman says, "And so can you; because those are, uh… some pipes you've got there…! I'm, uh, kinda jealous, actually…! Heh heh…!"

Elsa smiles, walking over to him and sitting on her knees to make more direct eye contact.

"I'm Elsa; what's your name, little guy?" she asks, patting him on the head.

"I'm Olaf…!" he answers, "And I like warm hugs!"

"Anna…" Elsa whispers, with a more solemn look on her face.

"Um, no…! _Olaf_…! You made me…! Remember…?" he asks, shyly.

"Yes…" Elsa says, "I _do_ remember…"

"So, does that make you my mom?"

"… In a way, I suppose."

"I love you, mommy…!" Olaf yells; hugging Elsa tightly and crying cartoony little ice cube tears.

Elsa reciprocates his affections. "… You too, squirt," Elsa says, rubbing his head, "Hey… do you think you could do something for me…?"

"Oh, _ANYTHING_...!"

"Good; because I've got an important job for you…!"

* * *

"_Sorcery_…!" the Duke spat out, "She's a _witch_…!"

"Um, what right do you have calling my sister a _witch_?!" Anna yells angrily, stomping over to the Duke.

"… Says the one who just called her a spineless coward," the Duke retorts, wryly smiling, "And besides, she turned this place into a frozen wasteland… in the middle of _June_! What _else_ should I call her?!"

"Um…" Anna mumbles, biting her lips as Hans walks over to her.

"So…" Hans mumbles awkwardly, "What are we gonna do now…?"

"Well, um…" Lewis said, "I think we should-"

"AH-HA…!" Anna exclaimed, as she ran over to the fountain, using it as a perch so everyone can see her. "**HEY, EVERYONE…!**" she yells, "**I AM GOING TO PUT A STOP TO THIS WINTER…!**"

"Oh yeah…?" the Duke asks, bemusedly, "And just how are you going to do that…?"

"**BY TALKING TO MY SISTER…!**"

Everyone stares at her blankly; someone in the crowd audibly says "Is she _serious_…?

"Remind me to send flowers…!" the Duke jeers, chuckling as he walks back into the castle with several of his troops.

"Are you sure you want to do this…?" Hans asks, walking over to her, grabbing her hand to help her off of the fountain, "What if you don't come back…?"

"_Well_...!" Anna says declaratively, trying to look macho while walking over to the stable, "I'll leave you in charge while I'm gone, because that's obviously the wisest thing for me to do in this situation…!"

Hans helps Anna onto one of the horses.

"You _do_know how to ride a horse, right…?"

"Yeah, sure; it's like crashing—I mean, riding a bicycle, right…? Yeah…! _Easy_…!"

She kicks the horse in the butt, screaming and holding onto its reins for dear life as it makes a mad dash across the lake.

"If she isn't here in several hours…" Hans whispers to one of the guards, "And you manage to find her… Mind 'taking care' of her for me…?"

"It would be my pleasure, 'your majesty'…!" the guard responds, with a knowing smirk.

Hans nods, narrowing his eyes as he watches Anna in the distance…

"So, um," Lewis said, nervously walking up to the crowd, "As regent, I think we should-"

"_Actually_," Hans interjected, "She left _me_ in charge while she and her sister are gone…!"

"I'm… pretty sure she doesn't have the authority to do that."

"Yeah…? Well, who do you think the people would be more willing to follow in this time of _crisis_? They need someone more confident; someone more willing to take _risks_…!"

"_Well_…!"

"Think of what's better for the kingdom."

Lewis hesitates for a moment. "I… _guess_ it'll be fine… at least on a _temporary_ basis."

"There's a good boy…" Hans smiles, patting him on the shoulder, "Now, where can we find some warm food and blankets…?"

"Oh," Lewis said, "_Right…_ Just… just follow me; this way…"

* * *

"C'MON," Anna screams desperately, "_SLOW DOWN_…!"

The horse immediately stops; laughing as it sends Anna flying right into a tree.

"Gee; _thanks_…" Anna mutters, shivering as she wraps her arms around herself, "_Okay_…! I'm trapped in the middle of nowhere with no warm clothes…! Not even food or water…! I admit; it wasn't the _brightest_ of ideas…!"

The horse whinnies, running back toward the kingdom.

"HEY," Anna yells, "_COME BACK_…!"

Suddenly, she hears a bunch of rustling bushes… and she's in the middle of the woods, so that's obviously not a good thing to hear.

"Oh, boy…" she says nervously, picking up a nearby branch as she cautiously walks further through the woods.

After a few steps, a wolf emerges through the dense fog, growling at her.

"Listen, you…! I've got a, uh…" she looks at her 'weapon', "… _Stick_… and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The wolf moves closer; she whacks it in the face with the branch. The wolf growls even louder as several more wolves follow.

"Uh… You sure you don't wanna solve this over a cup of hot cocoa…?" she quips, nervously.

The wolves aren't going to buy what she's selling; they bark, starting to run towards her.

"_YIKES_…!" Anna yelps, immediately dropping the branch as she takes off running, "Maybe I should've traded all of that chocolate eating for more exercising…!"

She tries to run faster, but ends up stumbling over after awhile, due to her skirt turning stiff from all of the snow and ice.

"_DANG IT_…!"

The wolves lick their lips, slowly circling around their prey.

"If anyone is going to help me…!" Anna yells, to no one in particular, "Now would be a good time…!"

"If you insist…!" yells a male voice, [seemingly] out of nowhere.

"What the—" Anna mumbles, before she sees a flying pickaxe; narrowly dodging her and a wolf's head as it sticks right into a tree.

A sled slides down one of the slopes; the person riding said sled is a handsome man with short blond hair, accompanied by a fairly large reindeer. Seem familiar…? Anyhow, the man throws some logs off the sled, hitting several wolves in the face and/or body. Most of them cautiously back off, but a few still stick around, determined to get a fresh meal. Giving off a loud roar-esque sound, the reindeer hops off of the sled; charging toward the wolves. He manages to pick up a few wolves with his horns, tossing them away. They then yip like little dogs as they run away; the reindeer giving off a victorious snort.

"Thanks… _guy…!_" Anna says.

The reindeer pants like a dog, running over to lick her in the face.

"Ha ha…! What's your name?"

"His name's Sven," the man says nonchalantly, stepping off of the sled and pulling his pickaxe out of the tree.

"And you are…?"

"Kristoff."

"So," Anna says, trying to make conversation, "I see you've got, uh… climbing equipment there…! So, um; what do you do for a living…?"

I'm…" he winces a little, "… An _ice_ harvester…!"

"OUCH…! I mean, um… That's… That's too bad."

"Easy for you to say," Kristoff grumbles, helping Anna out of the snow.

"Thanks…" Anna said, trying to bow; only for the skirt to almost make her trip again; fortunately, Sven was right beside her to help push her back up, "… I _really_ need to buy a new dress."

Kristoff abruptly walks off.

"C'mon, Sven," Kristoff ordered; Sven following him like an obedient dog.

"H-Hey," Anna exclaimed, "Where are ya' going…?"

"Up the North Mountain," Kristoff answered, "I'm going back to meet my friends on the other side."

"Mind if I come with…?" Anna asked, slipping onto the sled without permission.

"Um… why…?"

"Well, you see, it turns out for all these years, Queen Elsa—my sister, by the way—was born with ice powers and never told me…!"

Kristoff leans against the sled, intrigued. "Go on…!"

"So, uh… one thing led to another—I'm not saying _whose_ fault it was… Okay, it was mine… And she, uh… caused this whole 'eternal winter' thing, so—"

"So, resolving this whole ordeal hinges on you making up with your _sister_…?"

"Basically…!"  
Anna and Sven both look at Kristoff, pleadingly.

"Alright, let's go," Kristoff sighed, hopping in and tying Sven back to the sled.

**_Deeper into the Mountains…_**

"Are we there yet…?" Anna asks, for about the billionth time.

"No, Anna," Kristoff growls, "I've said it for the past hour and I'll say it now; **WE ARE NOT THERE YET.**"

"Oh…" Anna responds, staring out into the distance, "So… are we there _ye—_"

"**NO!**" Kristoff yells, right as Sven stumbles over, hitting a sheet of ice, "Oh, _great_…!"

"Don't worry," Anna declares, "It's not _that_ big a deal…!"

The ice cracks; both Kristoff and Sven look over at her, glaring.

"Heh…! _Right…!_"

"**Don't worry!**" yelled a voice from the other side of the ice, "**Just walk slowly!**"

Kristoff cautiously looks down at Sven, using a knife to cut the rope tying him to the sled. As soon as the rope snaps, Sven looks back at Kristoff, worried.

"It's okay, buddy," Kristoff assured, "I'll be right behind you!"

Sven nods, carefully trudging over the ice; small little indents of his hooves appearing each time he stepped. Kristoff and Anna soon followed; tip-toeing right behind him.

"**Yeah**," the voice yelled, "**You're doing great!**"

All of a sudden, Sven makes a misstep, causing a large crack to form in the ice.

"**Or maybe not…!**"

Sven's chunk of the ice breaks off; he anxiously skitters around, trying not to fall into the water.

"Hm… what to do, what to do…? **Oh…!**" the voice squealed, "**I've****_got it_****…!**"

About a minute or so later, a carrot slides across the ice, attached to a long stick. Seeing the carrot, Sven pants like a dog again.

"**Now, uh… remember what I said about walking slowly before…?**" the voice inquired, "**Well… forget about that; RUN!**"

Sven hops off of his ice chunk, chasing after the [now moving] carrot, causing everyone to break off into a sprint as the all of the ice breaks apart. Finally making it to solid ground again, Anna and Kristoff take a moment to rest, wiping their foreheads.

"Wow, you _made it_," the voice said, which happens to belong to none other than Olaf, "I'm sure glad I was able to spot you guys in time…!"

Anna and Kristoff stare at him in shock as he puts his nose back on; Sven trying to take a bite at it.

"That's my nose, _silly_," Olaf said in a babyish voice, "That's not for _eating_…!"

They continue to stare.

"You… can _talk_…" Kristoff sputtered out.

"I've been getting that a lot lately."

"Well, um," Anna muttered, walking over to him as she nervously scratches her head, "Where we come from, snowmen usually... _don't_ talk…!"

"They _don't_…? Well, huh… that's not what _Elsa_ told me…"

"_Wait_," Anna said, grabbing him, "You know Elsa?!"

Olaf giggles, "Of _course_ I do; she _created_ me…!"

"Huh," Anna mumbles, "Now that I think of it, you _do_ remind me of something…!"

"Does _this_ ring any bells…?" Olaf coughs, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs…!"

A spark goes off in her head.

"Oh _yeah_…!" she realizes, giving him a hug, "You're _Olaf_…! My sister and I made a snowman like you back when we were kids!"

"Wait a minute," Olaf says, "You mean _you're_ Princess Anna…?"

"Um… yes," Anna stated, raising her eyebrow.

Olaf squeals with glee, "_You're the person I was looking for!_" Olaf yells, falling out of Anna's grasp, "Elsa is going to be _so happy_…!"

"You mean," Anna says, "She's had you looking for me…?"

"Well, _yeah_," Olaf exclaims, "You're all she ever thinks about…! Didn't you know that…?"

"No… At least… Not until recently…"

"Well, huh," Olaf said, "That's weird… Sooooo, are we gonna get going now, or…?"  
"Yeah… Sure; let's go, guys!"

Anna follows Olaf, with Sven close behind, carrying Kristoff on his back.

"He can _talk_…" Kristoff would mumble, over and over again.

"Somebody's a little slow on the uptake…" Olaf muttered.

"You're telling _me_," Anna quips back, before tripping over again, "_FOR THE LOVE OF-_"

"Hey," Olaf said, "Do you need a new dress…?"

"Kinda…"

"Let's make a quick detour…!"

* * *

About 20 minutes later, they made their way over to some sort of shack.

"_Wandering Oaken's Trading Post_…!" Anna reads, "There's a store all the way up in the _mountains_…?"

"I _know_…!" Olaf exclaimed, "I thought it was pretty convenient too!"

Anna shrugs, opening the door.

"_HOO-HOO…!_" greeted Oaken, "_BIG SUMMA BLOW-OUT…!_"

"Hello…!" Anna waved, "Oh, you were the guy from town earlier…!"

"_Yes…!_" Oaken chuckled, "Is a great pleasure to be seeing you again, princess!"

"Thank you…!" Anna said, giggling a little, "But, uh, do you have any, _winter_ supplies…? Because of, um, well, _you know_…!"

"Oh, _yes…!_" Oaken chuckled, "Is very cold outside! I am very sorry right now, my lady, but we are being very fresh out of our winter stock…! But would your highness be very interested in some sunglasses or umbrellas…? There is even a sun balm of my own-"

"You talk funny!" Olaf said leaning over the counter.

"_AH…!_" Oaken screams; scrambling into the nearby sauna, "_IS THE KRAMPUS!_"

"_HEY…!_" Olaf exclaimed, "I guess this stuff is free now!"

* * *

As Kristoff helps to pull Sven up the mountain, Anna is riding on top with her new dress, eating a loaf of bread.

"Well, this is _it_," Olaf exclaimed proudly, "Elsa's ice palace!"

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven gazed up at it in awe, walking towards the palace entrance.

"Um," Anna said, stepping off of Sven, "I think I should speak to her _alone_…"

"Alright," Olaf agreed, "Just follow m—"

Anna sighed, "Without you, Olaf."

"_Oh_," Olaf said, "_Okay_… I understand." Olaf sits next to Kristoff on the staircase, tapping him on the leg. "So," Olaf asked, "How long do you think we should give her?"

"I'd say about three minutes."

Anna walks into the palace, still amazed by all of the ice structures inside.

"Wow," Anna whispered to herself, "Um, Elsa…? Are you here…?"

"_Anna_," Elsa replied softly, walking down the spiraling staircase, "You _came_!"

"Of _course_ I did," Anna said, walking up to her, "You're my _sister_…! And about what I said earlier—"

Elsa waves her hand, "Don't worry about it; it's in the past."

"Thanks," Anna says, observing Elsa more closely, "Wow; that's, um… some makeover you've got there…!"

"Like _you_ don't need one," Elsa jested, "I mean look at _that_ dress; where'd you get it from, the mountains or something…?!"

They both laugh, giving each other a big hug.

"So," Anna says, holding her sister's hands, "Does this mean you're coming back?"  
"Um, _back_…? W-What do you mean…?"

"Well, the entire kingdom is _frozen_… You, uh, _kinda_ plunged it into an eternal winter…?"

"_Oh_…"

"Soooo, uhhh… is that a 'yes', _or_…?"

"I'll pass."

"Do what…?! I-I just assumed that—"  
"_That I'll shove on the gloves; that's how your story ends…?!_"  
"_Yeah; it's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends…!_"  
"_So that's in your plan,_" Elsa sings, the ice structures becoming more chaotic,_"To force me back in a cage…!_"  
"_Whoa, whoa…! Don't get upset; let's get back on the same page!_"  
"_Gee, thanks for comin' up to see the place and showing off your mastery of tact and grace; okay…!_" she sings, using her powers to lift Anna up with a gust of wind.

"What the-?!"

"_Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full reporrrrrt…!_" she uses the wind to chuck Anna right out of the palace.

"Elsa, _WAIT_…!"  
"_Bye-bye!_"  
She uses the wind to slam the door shut.

"So," Olaf asked, "Is it going well…?"

Anna growls, angrily stomping back into the palace.  
"… I'll take that as a 'no'," Kristoff responded, as they both follow Anna into the palace.

Anna looks up at Elsa; her hair has become more spiky and her skin more pale… well, paler than usual, anyway. In fact, it almost looks blue. But Anna is so fuming that she just shrugs it off.  
"_Cause life's too short…!_"  
"_There it is…!_" Anna sings, "_The door you love to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell; but now you're back in the same place!_"  
"You _can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care; you're a fool who's engaged to a stranger!_"  
"_That is so unfair; I swear…!_"  
"_I'm through with taking your un-shaking sisterly support…! 'Cause life's too short…!_"  
"_To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me…!_"  
"LALALALALALALALALA…!"  
"_Life's too short…!_"  
"_To listen to a reckless_**_fool_**_who only ever sees the things she wants to see…!_"  
"_You don't know…!_"  
"_You have no idea…!_"  
"_What I've been through…! Because of you…! Life's too short to waste another minute! Life's too short to even have you in it! Life's too short…!_"  
"_To waste it on a sister like you…!_" Elsa sings, blasting Anna right in the heart; it sends her flying right into the wall, causing a layer of mist to form around the room (for dramatic effect, of course).

"_ANNA_…!" Kristoff yells, as he and Olaf run right over to her.

"You know _what_," Anna says grunting in pain, "I was wrong, Elsa; you _have_ changed… into a _monster_!"

"Thanks, sis," she says calmly, emerging from the mist; her skin is now completely made of ice, as well as her hair (which is now black and spiky), "Now, if you don't mind…" Snow swirls around the room, creating a gigantic snow golem. "Get out of here and never come back."


	5. Let the Storm Rage On

**Chapter 5: Let the Storm Rage On**

Elsa watches as the snow golem chases Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf out the palace.

"I hope you're _happy_!" Anna screams, looking back at Elsa.

"Oh, believe me," Elsa yelled back, "I _am_! Buh-Bye now…!"

She flicks her hand, using the wind to slam the doors shut again.

"_Hm_," Elsa says to herself, smiling as she looks at the magical aura around her hand, "These things could come in _handy…!_"

* * *

"Hey, _Marshmallow_…!" Olaf yelled, holding onto the snolem's leg, "I know you're a big, scary monster and all, but you can't just go around, trying to _kill_ people like this…!"

Marshmallow violently thrashes his leg, causing Olaf's body parts to go flying off in separate directions.

"… Or maybe you _can…!_"

Marshmallow roars, looking for our heroes, who [unbeknownst to him] are hiding behind a tree.

"So, this is what I get for trying to have a little heart-to-heart with my sister," Anna said, wincing, "Isn't she such a stinker…?"

"_That's_ an understatement." Kristoff responded, scratching Sven on the back of the ear, "What made her suddenly go off like that, anyway…?"

"I don't know," Anna sighed, "But… something like this happened at the coronation; she snapped at me and her hand turned into solid ice…" Anna said, rubbing her own hand to demonstrate, "It's like; whenever she releases these raw, negative emotions that she's been hiding inside herself for so many years… It's like her powers are controlling _her_…!"

"I see…" Kristoff responded, mulling this over in his head… UNTIL…! "Wait a minute, shouldn't we go back for Ola—" Kristoff said, as Olaf's screaming head flied right over them, "… Nevermind."

"_Olaf!_" Anna screamed, running over to pick up Olaf's little head, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Olaf laughs, "But _you_ won't be much longer if you don't run!"

He darts his eyes to make Anna turn around, spotting Marshmallow running toward them.

"Oh, _geez_…!" Anna exclaimed, yelping as Kristoff pulls her back onto a running Sven.

"Oh, _hi…!_" Olaf said, enthused, looking at Kristoff, "… I don't think I ever caught your name!"

"So, uh…" Anna said, "Does the big, strong man have any plans on getting us out of here…?" Anna said in a snarky tone, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm _workin_g on it," Kristoff grumbled, surveying his surroundings.

They all gasp as sharp icicles wiz by, narrowly dodging their as Sven swerves from side-to-side.

"_Hey,_" Olaf exclaimed, making his face move to the back of his head. "There're _more_ of them! I'll call _that one_ Spike…!" He looks over at the lean, mean one shooting icicles out of its fingertips, "… And _that one_, uh… well, I think he looks like a _Rufus_!" He looks at a big, bulky one, that's like, _way_ behind.

"_So…_" Anna muttered, strumming her fingers on Olaf's head, "Still working on that _plan_, Kristoff…?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well, um; considering how we're all about to head right off a _cliff_…!" Anna exclaimed, "I think you might want to 'work on it' _a little faster_!"

Kristoff ponders for a moment, but suddenly he gets an _idea_…!  
"Hey," Kristoff said, looking over at Olaf, "Mind if I borrow your head…?"

"Sure," Olaf agrees, "Sounds like _fun_!"

Anna reluctantly gives Kristoff the head, who immediately throws it right at Marshmallow.

"_Wheeeeeeeeeee-!_" Olaf screams as he soars through the air; the back of his head splatting right against Marshmallow's eyes.

"I… _I can't see…!_" Marshmallow yelled, stumbling around.

"Y'know there's doctors for that, right…?" Olaf joked, giggling, "Just kidding; now, go to your _left…!_"

Sven halts at the edge of the cliff, turning around to face the soldiers. Rufus makes a beeline right for them, splitting into a bunch of smaller snowmen in mid-run.

"_Oh,_" Olaf exclaimed as Marshmallow continued to stumble around, "So, _that's_ what he does…! A little bit to the right."

"What now," Anna deadpans, climbing off of Sven, "We're kinda running out of options here!"

Kristoff looks over the cliff.

"There's at least 20 feet of snow down there," he says, "It should be like landing on a pillow…!"

"Pillows that possibly have a bunch of sharp rocks and icicles in them…?" Anna asks.

"Probably…"

Anna looks down.

"I still don't know…"

"No, _silly_" they heard Olaf exclaim, "Your _other_ right!" Marshmallow stumbles right off the cliff, "… You're not a very good listener."

Anna and Kristoff both look at Marshmallow and Olaf as they fall down.

"… Well, I guess _lumpy_ pillows are better than nothing!" Anna quipped, closing her eyes as she jumps off the cliff. Kristoff and Sven back up a little, getting a running start before they follow suit. The snow creatures walk over to the edge, watching them as they fall; they simply nod in approval, walking back to the palace.

"_Whew_…!" Kristoff sighed, "Finally made it…!"

Anna shivers, crawling out of the gigantic pile of snow, "_COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD…!_"

"Hey, guys," Olaf exclaims, his head rolling over to meet them, "Glad you made it…! By the way, has anyone seen my body?"

Conveniently; his body soars down, smooshing itself directly into Kristoff's head.

"Yup," Kristoff said dryly, picking it off of his head and putting it on the ground.

Olaf's body picks his head back up, placing it back up top, "_There_ we go," he giggles, happily touching his head with his stubby little hands, "_Oh,_" he says, "Come over here!"

He signals for them to follow him, running all the way over to Marshmallow, who's mostly all crumbled up in the snow.

"Aw," Anna says, "He looks so _sad_…!"

"Yeah," Kristoff said, "And he _also_ tried to kill us earlier."

Everyone looks at him pleadingly.

"Oh, _come on…!_ You know I can't say no when you do that…!"

Everyone still stares at him.

"_Fine_…"

They all cheer, rolling up gigantic packs of snow in order to help put Marshmallow back together. After about 5 or so minutes, he's standing up, back in working order.

"_Thanks_," Marshmallow said, smiling; he then picks everyone up, hugging them tightly, "Elsa wanted me to hurt you; but you guys are my _friends_ now…! So I guess I _won't_ smash you into a bunch of itty-bitty pieces after all!"

"_Great,_" Anna wheezes, "_Now put us down_!"

"Oh; sorry," Marshmallow says, gently putting them down.

"What do you think we should—"

"_Hey_," Marshmallow interrupts, pointing at Anna, "What's wrong with your _hair_…?"

"What you mean, what's wrong with my-" is all Anna manages to say, before she looks at her hair, which is starting to turn all white.

"Hey," Olaf says, "Your hair looks just like _Elsa's_…! Well, before she changed it… for the second time…"

Anna clutches at her heart, groaning in pain.

Kristoff picks up Anna, putting her on Sven, "We need to hurry to the valley…!"

"_Why_…?" Olaf asks.

"Let's just say I know some friends who could help out," Kristoff said, looking up at Marshmallow, "I don't know how well they'll take to giant snow creatures, so you, uh… stay behind, okay…?"

Marshmallow nods, sitting down as the rest of them ride off towards the valley.

* * *

Several guards are walking up the mountain, holding crossbows.

"Remember," said one of the guards, "if we find either the princess or the queen, our orders are to shoot on sight…!"

"Oh, _really_…?" says, Elsa, strolling in from the distance, "That's… interesting; you guys seem to be dressed as _Arendelle_ soldiers! But why would you want to kill your _queen_…? Hm…!"

"_Open fire!_" the guard yelled.

Everyone shoots arrows at once; Elsa managing to avoid total massacre by summoning an ice shield.

"_Pathetic,_" she said, swiping her hand to the right, which instantly causes all of the guards to be frozen up to their necks.

"Now, _tell me_," Elsa said, strutting over to a random guard, putting her hand right in front of his face, "Why are you here…?"

"I'll _never_ tell you," he said, spitting in her face.

She wipes the spit off, smiling.

"_Cute_… But, wrong answer...!"

She appears to start walking away, only to suddenly snap around with an angry look on her face and freeze the rest of him, summoning wind to make him land with a loud "THUD". She then instantly regains her composure, walking back towards the guards.

"Let me repeat that… Why_._ ARE. _YOU. **HERE?!**_ "

Both of her hands are giving off an intense red aura.

"Well…? I'm _waiting_…!"

One of the guards speaks up, "Prince Hans ordered us here!"

"Oh…?" Elsa said, intrigued, "'Prince Hans'…? You mean the _same_ Prince Hans that my sister tried to marry?!"

"The one", the guard responded, nervously laughing.

"Oh, what a _surprise…!_" Elsa said, in mock amazement, "So, he wants to take over Arendelle, does he…?"

They all nod their heads.

"Well, what a _coincidence_…! Because so do I." she says, snapping her fingers as her loyal soldiers emerge from the fog, "Stay frosty."

She waves goodbye as she leads her soldiers down the mountain.

**_Meanwhile, in the Valley…_**

"So, Kristoff," Anna asked wryly, "Just how did you meet these 'friends' of yours…?"

"Well," Kristoff hesitated, "A long time ago; I was following someone—I'm not saying who—and they brought her here; to my friends… After awhile, they found out I was spying on them, but instead of shooing me away, they took me in… they're basically my family… _Oh_; we're here!"

Sven stops near a bunch of rocks.

"_Um_," Olaf said, "That's a bunch of rocks…!"

"Yup," Kristoff said plainly, hopping off Sven as he goes to talk to them.

"… Where did you say you met this guy again?" Olaf asked.

"In the middle of the woods…" Anna answered.

"Yup; that's what I thought," Olaf said, "Do you think now is a good chance to run…?"

Anna steps off Sven, picks up Olaf, and walks towards Kristoff.

"… Guess not."

"… So, um; hey, guys…!" Kristoff said, nervously looking around, "I brought this girl here and…!"

"YOU BROUGHT A GIRL?!" the rocks yelled, revealing themselves as trolls.

"Um, yeah, you see, her sister is—"

"Her sister is the _queen_," one of the trolls said, "And you want to get her _blessing_! Cute…!"

"Um, _blessing_…?" Kristoff asked, innocently.

"For _marriage_, of course…!"

Anna and Kristoff both frantically try to wave it off, going "_NONONONONO_…!"

"What's the issue, dear…?" Bulda asks, climbing up several other trolls to meet their eye level: "_Is it the clumpy way he walks…?_"

The other trolls chime in:

"_Or the grumpy way he talks…?_"

"_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet…?_"

Kristoff looks down at his feet.

"_And although he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly…!_"

"HEY…!" Kristoff interjected.

"_But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet!_"

"_So, he's a bit of a fixer-upper; so he's got a few flaws!_"

"_Like his peculiar brain; dear…!_"  
"_His thing with the reindeer...!_"

"_That's a little outside of nature's laws!"_  
"_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_ _but this we're certain of…!_ _You can fix this fixer-upper_ _up with a little bit of love…!_"

"_GUYS_," Kristoff yelled, making them suddenly stop singing, "There's something more important going on here!"

"More important than singing…?" one of the trolls asked.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's her heart," he says, holding Anna by the hand, "It was _frozen_…"

"I was afraid of this," said Pabbie, walking through the back, "Hello again, Anna."

"You… _know_ me…?" Anna asked, weakly.

"Yes," he answered, smiling, "I last saw you 13 years ago…"

"That's—"

"That's when Elsa was separated from you, yes…"

"But… _why_…?"

Pabbie sighs, putting his hand on her shoulder, just like he did Elsa those 13 years ago.

"Let me tell you the whole story…"

**_Meanwhile, in the Castle of Arendelle…_**

"What's taking them so long?!" the duke fusses, walking over to Hans, "You told me they were supposed to be back by now!"

"Patience," Hans said, calmly, "Good things come to those who wait…"

In a twist of irony, a guard runs into the room, screaming.

"What happened…?" Hans asked.

"It was a _disaster_; the queen… she—"

All of a sudden his legs are frozen in ice, making him fall to the ground.

"What the…?!" the duke asked, startled.

"Hello, _Admiral_," Elsa said, casually walking into the room, "My sister's going to be _very_ disappointed in you when she finds out you've been trying to kill us…!"

She stops in the middle of the room, putting her hands on her hips; Hans unsheathes his sword, taking a few steps forward.

"I'm giving you _one_ chance to surrender…!"

Elsa smirks.

"Do you _really_ think you can stop me…?" Elsa asks, "And take over _my_ kingdom…? With just a dinky little sword…?"

A bunch of troops march into the castle, all armed with a variety of weapons.

"Ah," Elsa said, "Just _a_ _lot_ of dinky little swords then. Alright…"

She spreads her arms, making snow fall into the room, which ends up forming all of her soldiers.

"_Never_ underestimate the power of ice and snow…!"

* * *

"Wow," Anna whispered, "I don't remember _any_ of that… Is this really all true…?"

Pabbie nods.

"All of these years, she was trying to _protect _me… I-I feel like a colossal _jerk…!_ No _wonder_ Elsa hates me…"

"Don't pity yourself," Pabbie responded, "That sort of behavior got Elsa into the situation she's in now…"

"Yeah, but," Anna stammered, "What am I supposed to _do_…?"

"I'm sure," Pabbie said, "That somewhere deep inside… is the same sister that you used to know."

"What do you mean," Anna asked, "Am I supposed to… _change_ her somehow…?"

"_We're not saying you can change her_," the trolls sing, "_'Cause people don't really change; we're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange! People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed...! But throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best! True love brings out their best!_"

The trolls huddle everyone together.

"_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about..!_"  
"_Sister…!_" Anna chimes in.  
"_Brother…!_" Olaf sings.  
"_We need each other to raise us up and round us out! Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove…!_"  
Olaf climbs to the top, belting out one last line:  
"_The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix up a fixer-upper is…!_"

"_True…! True…!_ _True, true, true…!_ _Love…!_"

"So, uh," Anna said, "That was pretty great and all, but… how do we solve this whole 'frozen heart' thing…?"

"Well," Pabbie said, "Unlike your head, I can't do anything here—"

"Well, _that's_ just great…!"

"Didn't you listen to the song…?" Pabbie said, half-joking, "Because that was important; after all, only _true love_ can thaw a frozen heart…"


	6. Life's Too Short

**Chapter 6: Life's Too Short**

"_So_," said Elsa, "Ready to give up…?"

Hans's troops hold their ground.

"Very well," she sighs, "Have fun, boys…! Just try not to get _too_ much blood on the floor, will you; it's a _pain_ to clean off…"

Both armies run toward each other, giving off bloodcurdling war cries; though a few of Hans's troops attempted to run away from the big scary ice monsters [to no avail]. Regardless of their success, they were wise in their attempt, as the snow soldiers easily have the advantage; pummeling through most of the troops with sheer force.

"Um," the Duke stammered, "I think _now_ may be a good time for a tactical retreat…!"

Hans puts a hand on the Duke's shoulder, stopping him from running away. "Not yet," Hans said, "MOVE TO PLAN B…!"

More troops march into the castle, armed with torches and arrows.

Elsa smirks. "Now, _this_ should be interesting…!"

* * *

Carrying his three friends, Sven rapidly gallops across the fjord, towards Arendelle.

"Elsa seems to be, well… awfully mad at Arendelle right now," Anna said, "So I thought it'd make sense that she'd go _back_…!"

Kristoff looks over at her. "Why are you explaining that again…? You just told us five minutes ago."

Anna stares off into space. "I… don't _know_…!"

Sven comes to a stop near the palace gates.

"_Finally_…!" Anna exclaimed, sighing with relief.

"I wouldn't sssssigh with relief sssso fassssst if I were, you, princessssss…!" Spike hissed, leaping to the ground in front of them.

"I think you might need to take care of that _lisssssssssssping_ problem," Anna wisecracked.

"Shut up." Spike said, shooting icicles out of his finger tips.

Our heroes run out of the way; dodging the barrage of icicles by hiding behind an overturned wheelbarrow.

"Anybody got a plan…?" Anna asked, "Preferably a flamethrower…?"

"Allow me," Olaf said, walking over to where Spike can see him, "_HI, THERE…!_"

"What is he _doing?!_" Anna asks, gritting her teeth.

"We're brothers, right…?"

Spike doesn't respond; so, Olaf starts to walk towards him. "Surely, we could talk this out…!"

Spike shoots an icicle at him dead center, impaling him.

"Well, _huh_…!" Olaf said, "It looks like you dropped your thingy! Let me give it back!"

Olaf takes the icicle out of his body and throws it into the air, taking out one of his other arms to use it as a makeshift bat.

"Uh-oh…" Spike muttered as the icicle zoomed toward his head, knocking it clean off.

"And it's a _HOOOOOOOOME RUN…!_" Anna cheers, hopping back into view.

Olaf laughs, walking over to her. "I don't get that reference…!"

Anna pats his head, looking down as a bunch of tiny white spots start moving under them. "What the…?"

The spots form into a giant hand, latching onto them.

"Going somewhere?" asked Rufus's voice.

"_Yeah,_" Olaf replied, "We're trying to find Elsa!"

"Sorry; but she's busy."

Rufus morphs into a snowball, trapping everyone inside.

Anna strums her fingers. "I'd _really_ like that flamethrower right about n—_OWW…!" _She clutches at her heart again, groaning in pain.

Kristoff whips out his pickaxe. "We need to pick up the _pace._" Putting it to good use, he starts to hack away at Rufus from the inside.

"_OW,_" Rufus yelped, "_QUIT IT!_"

"_Oh…!_" Olaf says, taking off his nose, using it to help pick away at the snow inside. Sven follows suite, using his antlers. Eventually, Rufus gives in, completely crumbling apart on the ground.

"… I think I'm gonna lay here for awhile," he sighed.

Kristoff picks up Anna. "Alright, feisty pants; let's go over to the—"

"_YOW…!_"

Kristoff looks over at Olaf, who's trying to make a snow angel out of Rufus. "This is _so_ much fun…!"

"Well, you can have fun _later,_" Kristoff said, "We need to get in the castle!"

"What makes ya' say that…?" Olaf asked, hopping out of the snow pile.

They all look over at the castle, which is covered with ice.

"Just call it a hunch…"

* * *

Things are certainly more interesting, alright. Now that they're able to light their arrows on fire, Hans' troops are on more even ground; capable of melting Elsa's soldiers… but that's short-lived, as Elsa can easily use her powers to revive them, or even make more. Soon enough, they caught on and began focusing their attention on Elsa instead. At first, she tried using her powers to freeze the arrows in midair, then she tried using wind to blow them all away; but there were simply too many arrows. Finally, she decided to go with the same tactic she used the last time she got shot at, summoning an ice shield… however, again, the quantity of arrows was much larger and the shield was melting; _fast_. Frustrated, Elsa screamed, using a large gust of wind to blow the shield away, which manages to pin two Arendelle soldiers to the ground upon impact. Soon after, a larger amount of guards enter the room, melting all of the snow soldiers with arrows and completely surrounds Elsa, drawing their bows.

"_C'mon, Elsa,_" Hans yelled, "_Give up…! You have nowhere to run!_"

Elsa's all business now; her icy body glowing in a red aura. "I beg to differ," she said, a large blizzard suddenly blasting through the room; naturally, this completely extinguishes the army's source of fire, making them wish for a pair of clean underwear. She then walks down the stairs, indiscriminately freezing anyone in her path.

"So," the Duke yelled, trying to keep his balance, "Up for that tactical retreat _now…?!_"

Hans nods as they both immediately take off for the nearest exit.

"Oh _no_, you don't…!" Elsa exclaims, freezing the door shut, "We're going to have some _fun_…!"

Elsa laughs maniacally as she freezes most of the Duke; which she would have finished if Hans hadn't run off again.

"_Ooh,_" Elsa said, "I _love_ men who play hard to get…!"

She chuckles at her own joke, poking the Duke in the nose. "I'll be back for _you _later…!" She then goes back to using her confident smirk, casually walking after Hans like a villain in a slasher movie.

* * *

Kristoff runs over to the front door, trying to tug it open. "It won't _budge…!_"

"Let _me_ take a crack at it…!" Olaf said, rubbing his hands together as he walks over to the door, "_OPEN SESAME…!_"

Nothing happens.

"Well, _huh_," he said, "Maybe you have to _push_ it open…?"

Sven backs up, charging into the door… to no effect. Whoops.

"_Oh…!_" Olaf realized, giggling, "It's frozen shut!"

Sven snorts, blowing snot in Olaf's face.

"Aw… does someone need a hug?"

Sven rolls his eyes, accepting Olaf's affections.

"We're going to need to find another way in," Kristoff stated, running around the castle.

* * *

"What's wrong, Hansy…?" Elsa asked, continuing to walk, "Afraid I'm going to rip out your tongue…? Because I'm _totally_ going to rip out your tongue."

Elsa tries to freeze Hans with her magic, only for him to jump through a nearby window. "Oh, _silly me…!_ I forgot to freeze a _window!_ Oh well; he won't be a problem anymore…" She turns around, strutting her way back to the main hall, "_Now then_; where _was_ I earlier…?" She chuckles, her hands glowing with energy, "_Oh yeah_…!"

As Kristoff & Friends run around the castle, they happen bump into a certain man from the Southern Isles…

"What the…?!" Kristoff grumbled, rubbing his head.

"_Hans_," Anna whispered.

"You _know_ this guy…?"

"I'm her fiancé," Hans answered, "What happened to her…?"

"Elsa shot her in the heart," Kristoff explained, "Unless she performs an act of true love, she'll freeze to death…"

"Maybe a true love's kiss will do the trick…?" Anna asked, smiling weakly.

Hans pauses for a moment to contemplate, briefly looking somewhere behind Kristoff and grinning. He then leans towards Anna; but instead of kissing her, he whispered in her ear: "Oh, Anna… _If only someone out there really loved you…!_" Anna's eyes widen in shock as Hans picks her up, immediately taking off.

"_HEY!_" Kristoff yells, "_WHERE ARE YOU TAKING—_"

"GOT YA'…!" yelled a familiar voice from behind, as a bunch of tiny snowmen pinned Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf to the ground.

"_Wait,_" Kristoff exclaimed, "_You don't understa—_"

The tiny snowmen cover his mouth, chuckling.

* * *

Back inside the castle, the blizzard has stopped; but it's still frozen, as Elsa strides through the room, stroking her fingers across the various frozen soldiers.

"_Nice,_" Elsa said, admiring her handiwork, "There's _another _sculpture to add to the collection…!"

"Hey," Hans said, peeking around the corner, "I've got _one more_ for you…!"

Elsa sneers; she takes one step forward, her hands radiating with magic.

"_Ah, ah, ah,_" Hans exclaimed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…!" He grins as he pulls Anna into view; his sword at her throat.

Elsa is shocked; she instantly deactivates her magic. "_Anna,_" she says, her voice slightly trembling, "What are you _doing _here…?"

"I came here… _to save you_…" Anna said weakly, struggling to keep her balance.

"Even… Even after all that I've done to you…? After I've _locked you out_ for all these years…?"

"You're my _sister_," Anna answered, smiling, "No matter _what_ you do, _nothing_ will ever change the fact that we're _family…_! I _love_ you, Elsa…!"

Elsa collapses to her knees. "I… I…"

"I'm giving you one last chance," Hans said, "Surrender… or I'll kill her."

"… Okay," Elsa whispered, cupping her face in her hands.

**_Several Hours Later…_**

Elsa is alone in a cold, dark dungeon, chained to the wall. At some point, the ice covering her went away, reverting her back to her "Post-Let It Go" form with her fair skin, sparkly blue dress, and gorgeous white hair. With a remorseful face, she stares down at the floor until she hears the door open; Hans walking into the room.

"Tomorrow," Hans said, "You will be executed for the crime of treason against the Kingdom of Arendelle."

"That's no less than _you_ deserve…"

"_Yes_," Hans chuckles, "Too bad you won't get to say goodbye to your sister before then…"

He laughs, slamming the door shut.

Elsa, however, sighs, feeling the sudden compulsion to burst into song:

"_Sadness swirls within me like the snow_", she sings, frost forming around her, "_I've frozen out the only friend I'll ever know…!_ _There's no way I can win;_ _but I wish that I had been there for her long ago…_"

Elsa surveys her surroundings, as both her chains and the wall are completely covered in ice.

"No," she said, " I may not be able to make up for _everything…_ But I can certainly _try!_"

**_In Anna's Room…_**

She's locked inside, slowly freezing to death… and conveniently picking up on the song from where Elsa left off:

"_Life's too short_ _to be such an oblivious fool_, _so reckless that I couldn't see…!_ _Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved_ _that I only ever thought of me…!_ _I wish I saw things clearly;_ _I guess I'm just not the sort…_ _Now all I know is… Life's too short…!_" she breaks down, sobbing, until suddenly, the ground starts rumbling.

"W-Who's there…?" she asked.

A gigantic hand punches its way through the wall, sticking out its palm.

"Is that…?"

Olaf slides down into the room, smiling.

"Anybody need a lift…?"


	7. Let It Go

**Chapter 7: Let It Go**

Outside the castle walls, Rufus is sitting on Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven; pinning them down.

"… I don't know," Rufus said, "It's like the other guys don't respect me!"

"I see," Olaf says, rubbing his [nonexistent] chin, "I see… So, tell me; how does that make you _feel…?_"

"Pretty bad…" Rufus sighed.

"Well, then you should stand up for yourself; tell Elsa how you feel!"

"You know what…?! I'll _do_ it!" Rufus finally stands up, striding over to the castle until he gets a tap on the shoulder. "Eh…?" Rufus turns around, getting a gigantic punch in the face from Marshmallow, which makes him [once again] crumble apart.

"_Marshmallow…!_" Olaf yells with glee; laughing as he runs over to hug his leg.

Kristoff walks over to him. "Thanks for the save back there, big guy; but he's probably about to come back any seco—"

Our heroes hear a loud crunching sound, looking over at Sven as he's munching on a gigantic snow pile…

"_Well,_" Olaf said, "_That's_ gross…!"

"Where's Anna…?" Marshmallow asked.

Kristoff looks back over at him. "She and Elsa are in trouble."

Marshmallow's face glowers. "Why I oughta…!"

"Cool it, Tiny," Kristoff deadpanned, "I've got a plan; huddle up, guys…!"

"This is so _exciting...!_" Olaf says giddily, joining the circle.

* * *

Hans stands in the frozen wasteland that was once the Great Hall, watching as his loyal soldiers chip away at the ice of their fellow comrades. "How's progress going?" He looks at one of the troops, expectantly.

"Well, your majesty, um… Things are moving slowly and a few of us will have to be hospitalized, but everyone should be freed in time for the execution tomorrow!"

Hans nods, waving him off; the duke walks over to Hans shivering, wrapped up in several blankets. "This is a bad idea…!" the duke said, "We already underestimated her powers _once;_ what makes you think she'll cooperate with us if the princess is already dead by then?!"

"You just answered your own question," Hans replied, smiling evilly, "Without her only family, she won't have any reason to live…"

Hans laughs; which makes even the duke shudder a little. Soon, though, they hear a loud noise from downstairs. "What was _that?!_" the duke asks skittishly.

Hans runs right to the dungeon, darting for the door to Elsa's cell; he then opens it, finding a frozen cell with broken chains and a gigantic hole in the wall. Hans glares, unsheathing his sword as he sprints through the hole.

* * *

Marshmallow is trotting around the castle, carrying Olaf on one of his shoulders.

"Now, _let's see…!_" Olaf exclaimed, "If _I_ were an evil mastermind, where would _I_ hide Anna…? Hm…!" Olaf contemplates, surveying his surroundings until he finally spots Anna through one of the first windows on the first floor. "_Of course…! _He put her where everyone could see her; so devious that even _I_ didn't expect it!" he lightly kicks Marshmallow's shoulder several times to get Marshmallow's attention, pointing at the window. Marshmallow nods, walking towards Anna's room. "We're comin' for ya', Anna…!" Marshmallow stops at the wall and punches a big hole through Anna's window (and by extension, the wall), sticking his hand in so that Anna can step on. Olaf gives a small salute, sliding down his arm.

"Is that…?" Anna whispers, watching as Olaf slides into the room.

Olaf gives a big grin. "Anybody need a lift…?" Olaf hops off, holding Anna up so she can walk over to Marshmallow's hand; Marshmallow then lifts them both up in the air, holding them close to his head.

"Thanks," Anna said, weakly, "But I don't think… I'm going to last much longer…"

"Not on _my_ metaphorical watch," Olaf exclaimed, grabbing her hand, "Where do you think they're holding Elsa?"

"We have… a dungeon on the East side…" she says, pointing.

Marshmallow nods, walking towards the general direction until they spot an already-existing hole in the wall, surrounded by ice.

"Uh-oh," Olaf said, "_That_ wasn't a part of the plan…!" A bunch of screaming soldiers run out of the castle, charging towards Marshmallow. "… And neither was that."

Marshmallow glowers again, gently putting Olaf and Anna down.

"Marshmallow," Olaf said, "W-what are you doing…?"

"Be good…" Marshmallow replies; walking toward the soldiers.

"But…!"

Marshmallow holds up one of his arms; icicles extending out of his body as he takes the brunt of the soldiers' arrows. "_GO!_"

Olaf nods, with a sad look on his face. "C'mon, Anna…!" Olaf carries Anna, trying to help her walk through the frozen fjord.

* * *

Elsa leans against a ship, stuck in the middle of the fjord. "Come on…!" she said, growing very irritated, "_Come on…!_ I can manipulate snow and ice as much as I want, but… why can't I make it _disappear_?! If I could, Anna won't… Sh-She won't…" She punches the side of the ship. "_Why can't I just have a break; can't you give me anything?!_"

Suddenly, she hears footsteps nearby; she immediately whips around the corner, her hands radiating with magic.

"_WHOA, WHOA, WHOA,_" Kristoff exclaimed, holding his hands up. "Take it _easy…!_ I'm a friend of Anna's!"

"Give me one reason why I should believe you…"

Kristoff sighed, scratching his head. "A long time ago, I saw you and your parents taking Anna to the Valley of the Trolls; she was out cold—no offense—and you were crying your head off…" Elsa calms down, watching Kristoff as he walks over to her. "Your parents gave her to Grand Pabbie, who did some sort of magic spell on her to make her forget about your powers; but you didn't know why he would do that… So, he put his hand on your shoulder…" He demonstrates. "And he said: '_Promise me, Elsa, whatever you do, don't give into fear; it will __destroy_ you…!'…"

Elsa tears up. "H-How did you _know_ that…?"

"I was hiding in the bushes." Kristoff admitted, sheepishly. "But after you left, the trolls found me and took me in… and I never really thought about it again until I happened to run into Anna yesterday…"

Elsa comes to a realization. "Why isn't she with you…?"

"Well, Olaf and his friend were supposed to bust both of you out and meet me in the middle of town; but they never came back… And Hans's soldiers were swarming the castle, _so_…!"

"_Hans…!_" Elsa puts on a determined face; a blizzard suddenly erupts outside as her skin immediately turns back into ice. She then uses her powers to make an icy path through the air, sliding across it _fast_.

"_HEY!_" Kristoff yelled, hopping onto Sven. "_WAIT UP!_"

* * *

Olaf and Anna are walking across the fjord, stopping as Anna suddenly collapses.

"Anna, get up…!" Olaf exclaimed. "You need to keep up your strength!"

"I'm… I'm so _cold_…" Anna whispered, closing her eyes as she shivered heavily.

"_C'mon_," Olaf said, his voice trembling, "I-I bet Elsa's looking for you _right now_…!"

No response.

"You _can't_ die on me, Anna…!" Olaf says, crying as he picks her up. "_I won't let you…!_" He exerts himself, wheezing as he drags Anna cross the fjord.

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it…!" Hans said, walking towards them.

"_YOU…!_" Olaf exclaimed, accidentally dropping Anna. "What are _you _doing here?!"

Hans ignores him. "I _was_ just going to let you freeze to death in _peace…_" He unsheathes his sword. "But I can't let Elsa ruin all of my plans… and killing _you _is the next best thing!"

Olaf screams, charging toward him; Hans just slices his head off, causing Olaf's body to stumble around a little.

"Now then," Hans said, standing over Anna. "Where were—_what the…?_"

Hans looks down, seeing Olaf's body smacking his legs around. "What are you _doing?!_"

"Defeating you; of course!"

"But… Your _head_ is cut off…!"

"Just a flesh wound!"

"_You don't have flesh…!_"

"And…?"

Hans cuts off that segment as well, leaving Olaf's bottom section (consisting of his 'butt' and legs) to wander around.

"_Okay_, time to—oh, _COME ON!_"

One of Olaf's feet is repeatedly kicking Hans's right leg, to no effect.

"I'M _INVINCIBLE!_" Olaf yells, before Hans finally kicks him away out of frustration.

"_ANYWAY…!_" Hans exclaims, looking around in case he comes back, "Let's just get this over with, shall we…?"

Hans raises his sword to strike; Anna closing her eyes, huddling in anticipation… until she hears a "CHINK" noise, opening her eyes to find her sister standing in front of her, stabbed in the chest.

"Go away_,_" Elsa whispers, completely freezing Hans, "_And don't come back._" She kicks Hans's frozen body, which slides across the fjord; the weather calms as the ice on her body thaws again. She pulls the sword out of her chest, screaming in pain. She then collapses onto the ground, crawling over towards Anna.

"_Elsa_…" Anna whispers, freezing into ice as she reaches out towards her.

"It's okay, Anna…" Elsa responded, smiling weakly as she grabbed her hand. "We're finally going to be together now…"

Elsa finally lets all of her emotions go, sobbing as she hugs Anna's frozen body, _tight._

"Hey, guys!" Olaf exclaimed, walking back into the scene with Marshmallow, Kristoff, and Sven. "What'd I mi—_Oh…_" They watch the two sisters, all with sad looks on their faces, _until…_

"Don't get so dramatic on me, sis…" Anna says, hugging Elsa back.

"Anna…? B-But… _How…?_"

" '_Only true love can thaw a frozen heart_'." Anna quotes, "They didn't say from _who…!_"

"_Hey!_" Olaf exclaimed, "The snow's _melting!_"

Indeed it is; Elsa looks around. "_Of course…!_" Elsa realizes, "It's _love; _it was love all along…!"

"Wish someone would've realized that sooner…" Anna muttered as Elsa [literally] works her magic; lifting them all up onto the ship for leverage as she unfreezes the entire kingdom.

"_Ah,_" Olaf sighs, slowly melting. "I _love_ summer; it feels like a _million _warm hugs…! And also like I'm covered in water, strangely…"

Elsa chuckles. "Here you go, boys…!" She gives Olaf and Marshmallow their own personal flurries, which makes Olaf hop around with glee, while Marshmallow simply kneels down.

"Thank you, your majesty…" Marshmallow said, "But I don't think I belong here…"

Elsa contemplates for a moment before taking off her tiara and placing it on Marshmallow's head.

"You know… The Ice Palace is going to be _awfully_ lonely without me there; I wouldn't mind if someone guarded it for me…!"

Marshmallow smiles. "I think I'd like that…"

"Hey," Kristoff sardonically grinned, looking down at Hans' frozen body, floating in the fjord, "What do you think we should do with _him...?_"

"Just leave him there," Elsa smirked, "Someone will find him eventually."

Everyone laughs as Anna pats Elsa on the back. "C'mon, Elsa; let's find you a doctor…!"

**_Several Days Later…_**

"This is an _outrage…!_" the duke screamed, who [along with a bunch of traitors] is in handcuffs, being dragged away into a boat by Elsa's royal guard.

"Shut up, old man…!" One of the guards yelled, kicking him into a cell.

"Any chance I could get several years off for good behavior…?"

The guards ignore him, walking over to Hans, who's still mostly frozen, except for his head.

"So, what should we do with our 'former ruler'…?"

"I don't know; why not let his _brothers_ figure it out for us…?"

Hans whimpers as the guards both laugh, pushing him into the same cell as the duke; slamming the door shut.

"_No peeking!_" Anna exclaimed, dragging Kristoff along the town.

"Okay, okay…!"

"Alright; you can peek now…!"

Kristoff opens his eyes, seeing Sven happily panting; tied to-

"… It's a new sled!"

… Yeah; what she said.

"Wow, uh… I don't know what to say, Anna…!" Kristoff said, nervously rubbing his neck.

"Well good; because you're also the official Royal Ice Harvester…!"

"… Is that even a _thing?_"

"It is _now!_"

Kristoff playfully rolls his eyes. "Oh Anna; wherever would I be without you…?"

"Well, you'd probably still have your old sled for one thi—_Oh…! _That was a _rhetorical_ question…! Got'cha…!"

Kristoff hugs her. "You're so cute when you babble like that…"

"I know; it's a _curse…_"

**_Meanwhile, at Elsa's Castle…_**

Elsa is very happy; she's all patched up now (not that'd you notice under her sparkly ice dress) as she finally strolls out into the courtyard with vim and vigor. "Time to open up the gates, Lewis…! For _good _this time."

Lewis smiles; patting her on the back. "Yes, your majesty…" He looks over at the royal staff. "_OPEN THE GATES, BOYS!_"

The crowd cheers as the gates finally open; Elsa creating a makeshift ice-skating rink to celebrate the occasion.

"Am I late for the party…?" Anna asks, walking in with Kristoff and Sven.

"Nope…!" Elsa exclaims, walking over to hold her hands, "You're just in time…!"

Olaf squeezes his way into the middle. "Then let's get this party _started!_"

Everyone laughs and has a grand ole time, skating around on the ice.

All is well in the Kingdom of Arendelle…

**THE END**


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter That I'm Definitely Not Repurposing From a Different Fan Fic I made**

Greetings, readers! It is I, your _favorite_ narrator…! And he's taking a break, for the sake of more interesting storytelling… because apparently, _I'm_ not interesting enough on my own…! No, I'm not bitter or anything! WHY ARE YOU ASKING?!

Um… no one said anything. But anyway, as my omniscient pal told you up there, _I'm_ taking over the narration for this chapter…! What? You don't know who I am…? Oh, how rude of me; the name's Flynn Rider…! Or Eugene Fitzherbert, as my darling wife likes to call me now. Now, I bet you're all asking: Why am _I,_ the most important character in Disney's Tangled providing the narration for a story about _Frozen_…? Well, #1, there was a hefty paycheck involved and I just _couldn't_ say no to that and #2… _well…_ Ever heard of crossovers…? Because I haven't; but here we are anyway…

* * *

ANYWHO, our story begins in a little place I like to call home: the Kingdom of Corona! Ol' 'Punzie and I had just gotten married and we were about to—_wait, there are kids reading this…?—_um… 'Make a little magic' that night before the king barged in; _really_ awkward, totally killed my mood for the rest of the night. So, apparently, a chick named Elsa from some place called 'Arendelle' was about to be crowned as queen and Rapunzle's parents wanted to appoint us as ambassadors. We gladly accepted; I mean, I was all up for a vacation… because then we could lock the door.

So, the next day, we saw everyone off, travelling the only available option that us vaguely-19th Century folks had: by boat… And that's when I found out I was highly susceptible to seasickness. It was _not_ a good three days for anyone involved.

So, meanwhile, after 72 hours of blowing my chunks, we _finally_ arrived in Arendelle…

* * *

"Isn't it _beautiful…?_" My wife asks giddily, doing that adorable little thing where she waves around her hands.

"It's okay, I guess…" As you could probably surmise, I wasn't as impressed.

"Oh, come on, _Eugene…!_" Rapunzel laughed (because she knows that if anyone else called me that, I'd strangle them), "_Live_ a little!"

"It's kinda hard to do that with so many… _boats_ around here…"

'Punzie rolled her eyes, dragging me by the arm so I could walk faster. I _love_ giving her a hard time… In more ways than-_Wait, what does say…? I'm starting to notice that the writer has a really filthy mind… No, I'm not finishing it, let's just move on._

So, after several minutes of roaming through the town, we finally made it to the castle gates, where we walked past a pretty girl, who I'm now aware was Princess Anna... But yeah, after a few minutes of waiting, we finally managed to watch the coronation [where Elsa seemed awfully skittish, but I chose not to bring it up] and attended their party in the Great Hall. It was pretty great; I _really_ got into the chocolate fondue. But before I could help myself to the entire pot, I was dragged away by Rapunzel, who wanted to meet the queen.

"I don't know…" I said, looking at Elsa; all mopey-looking in her chair. "I think we should leave her alone…"

Rapunzel frowned. "_Yeah;_ I guess she's under a lot of pressure right now…"

"I'd say," I answered, nudging her on the shoulder, "She looks awfully young to be the _queen_…!"

"Didn't you hear…?"

"Well, considering that I never knew this place existed until three days ago…"

Rapunzel sighs. "Her parents… _died_ in a boating accident three years ago… The only family she has left is her sister…" She points over at Anna.

"Oh…" I muttered, glancing down at the floor, "Well, um… _that's_ awkward… and depressing… I'm gonna go get some more wine."

And so, I did. And good times were had by all… at least until about 20 minutes later when Anna barged into the room and yelled something; immediately, everyone's heads (including my own) snapped around to see Anna yelling at Elsa for something along the lines of Elsa locking her out for a really long time. This family has a lot of issues… which was further cemented when Elsa revealed that she had ice powers… which would explain the whole 'locking her out for a really long time' thing. Immediately, people started to demonize the poor girl and she ran off, crying up a storm… and froze up the entire kingdom, which meant we couldn't go back home until she came back and figured how to fix this whole 'eternal winter' thing. So, you could say I was having mixed emotions at the time and no amount of wine was going to fix that… mostly because it was all frozen.

Thankfully, Anna bravely decided to sacrifi—I mean, _volunteer_ herself to go up the mountains and put a stop to this eternal winter. Hey, that's less work for us. So, being the sly guy I am, I offered for us to head over to our hotel and 'snuggle' in order to share body heat… Unfortunately for me, the doors were frozen shut. _Really_ mixed emotions right now…

So, after I complained under my breath for what seemed like ages, Rapunzel decided to ask some people around town about a warm place to stay. One of them suggested "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post"… which happens to have a sauna for some reason. But whatever, I wasn't complaining… at least not right at that specific moment in time. Because I started up again as soon as I realized we had to hike up the mountain to get there.

* * *

Soon enough, though we found the place and came inside, greeting by Oaken himself: a big, friendly man with a funny-sounding accent…

"HOO-HOO…!" He said, waving his arms around, "BIG SUMMA BLOW-OUT!"

Rapunzel looked around. "Um… got any _winter_-related items?"

"Ya…!" Oaken nodded, pointing over at a pitifully small selection of stuff, "Zat is our vinter department…! A bit small, yes, but the, um… demand vasn't around until… recently… You don't have a talking snowman vit you, do you...?"

"Um…" I said, "_No…!_ How much does spending time in the sauna cost?"

"Oh; zat is free, as long as you don't mind sharing it vith my family, of course…!" He points over at the sauna, which hosts about 4 or 5 people.

"HOO-HOO…!"

I look over at the sauna, staring at it for a few seconds. "… Y'know what; it's worth it."

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER…! **__Blegh… I think I need a losenge…_

Me and 'Punzie were chilling (figuratively speaking) in the sauna, steaming our butts off.

"Ah…" I said, lying down, "_This_ is the life…!"

Everything was going pretty good… until a giant freaking snowman crashed through the wall.

"_GET BACK IN LINE!_" A vaguely Elsa-like voice yelled, as the snowman tried to stand back up.

It looked over at us, embarrassed; it quickly mumbled "Sorry…" and scratched its head, moving back into formation with the other snowmen marching outside.

"_REALLY _ mixed emotions right now..." I said aloud, causing everyone to look over at me.

Rapunzle put her hand on my shoulder. "What do you mean…?"  
I give a resigned sigh. "Nothing…"

* * *

Eventually, we headed out of the sauna and walked down the mountain, deeply hoping that the ice on our door had melted by now… and it had. Along with everything else in Arendelle… except for the inexplicable talking snowman with a miniature flurry hovering over his head, but that's neither here nor there.

Naturally, Rapunzel took this as a chance to _finally_ have a little chat with the queen… Who's in the infirmary; apparently got a stab wound from Hans of the Southern Isles (It's _always_ the nice ones). Unfortunately, Elsa wasn't awake at the time, but her _sister _was. So, they said hi and talked for a little, and then she gave Anna a few gifts from the trading post, exchanging a few words of wisdom:

"I used to be separated from my family too…" Rapunzel said, handing Anna a snow globe (that contains a small figure coincidentally resembling Elsa).

"But, from what you've told me, you have great friends…" She looks at Kristoff and Olaf. "And a sister who would do _anything_ for you… Don't _ever_ let these people get away from you."

"Believe me," Anna responded, smiling, "I'm not planning on it!"

So, as we walk out of the room I simply looked at Rapunzel and asked "Can we go home now…?"

To my amazement, she said "Yes."

And that was the best that I had felt all day…


End file.
